Currently, the manufacturing process for flexible electronic devices often includes a roll-to-roll process or a sheet-by-sheet process. The sheet-by-sheet process is able to better utilize the existing manufacturing processes and equipment for manufacturing LCD display panels. Specifically, the sheet-by-sheet process includes, sequentially, providing a rigid substrate as a carrier; forming a flexible device on the rigid substrate; and separating the formed flexible device from the rigid substrate.
One of the methods for separating the flexible device from the rigid substrate is a laser release method. The laser release method utilizes a laser to break down the interface between the flexible device and the rigid substrate to separate the rigid substrate from the flexible device. In the laser release method, a sacrificial layer is formed between the flexible device and the rigid substrate to facilitate the separation between the flexible device and the rigid substrate. Because the manufacturing of the flexible devices includes certain processes requiring high temperature, it requires the sacrificial layer to keep its original properties in a temperature range of approximately 300° C.˜400° C.
Further, the sacrificial layer is often made of inorganic material, such as silicon nitride, or silicon oxide, etc. Therefore, it may need relatively high laser energy to separate the rigid substrate from the flexible devices; and the power consumption may be relatively high. The disclosed device structures, methods and systems at least partially solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.